


Forever yours  [Sequel to You're a lot of trouble]

by Theblackfangirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: It's been years since F/n and Levi her substitute teacher broke off their taboo relationship. But what happens when they're reunited, do old sparks fly? or does everything end up in flames all over again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self-control and started on the next story sooner then I planned too.

"F/n!! You are going to make us late!" Sasha yelled at me from the other room.

"I'm almost done! Eyeliner isn't easy to put on you know!" I yelled back at her. 

"And it's not easy to pay rent without hours," She snapped back. 

I rolled my eye. Sasha is so pushy sometimes. But she has a point; we do need to leave soon, time is money.

Sasha was my best friend and roommate. We were both in our third year in college, and as of right now we were getting ready to go to work. A job a hated and somewhat liked. Well, I like money. And since I needed a lot of it to pay off all this college debt my job was pretty good in a sense.And all things considered as of right now I'm doing alright I'm almost caught up with my payments as long as I don't switch majors again. 

See, I'm a stripper. 

It's not a bad job...Okay, it is. But like I said it pays well. So who cares? I can handle the sleazeballs pretty well, and honestly other then the being objectified by gross men It's not that bad...Again I need money. It's not like I didn't have other options; it was just Sasha, and I were joking around one day talking about it. Then the next thing we knew we decided to go for it. And now about four nights a week, we go to the club dance and show out boobs for a bit and get paid for it...It's fun...

I walked out my of my room to look at Sasha, "Ready." 

She just looked me over, "Took you long enough. I don't get why you just don't get ready there." 

"Tch, because it's dirty as shit. I don't want whatever diseases you guys have." I said picking up keys and heading to the door.

"I do not have any diseases," She said following me.

I just smiled at her rolling my eyes and headed out to my car.

Sasha was cool. Apparently, I went to high school together, but I never knew her. But since we became roommates freshman year, we've been best friends ever since. She was studying to be a nurse. While I had decided to study culinary arts...at least for now. Since I've started school, I've changed my major three times. I don't know what it is, at first I was studying to be a teacher which was a little ironic given my history. But it got boring, and for a little bit I even tried being a nurse, but that didn't really work out for me either. I just didn't really get into those things. But so far I think I might like being a chef, but who knows.

"So is are you wearing that new outfit tonight?" Sasha asked me. "I'm wearing those new shoes I got." 

"Yeah, I am. You better not fall and break your neck when you get on the stage," I joked.

"Says the girl who fell on her face the first night," Sasha snapped back.

"Yeah, coming from the girl who threw up on her first client because she was so drunk."

"Tch, at least I didn't punch a guy for slapping my but." 

I started to laugh, "How are we still working there?" 

Sasha started laughing too, "Because you're boning the manager's friend." 

"Not a real reason," I rolled my eyes at her.

"Is too. Sam totally puts in a good word for you all the time. Ian hates you, and he wants to fire you, you're only there because Sam wants you there." 

"Well, I hate Ian just as much. And Sam does not do that. He hates that I work there," I told her. 

Ian was our devil of a manager, he was always riding me about something, most of the time it was over nothing. He just likes getting under my skin. I know the real reason he acts like an ass so much is that I told him I wasn't interested in him when he first started working there and I had I told him there was no way I would ever be. Because I wasn't, he was old and not my type. And as for what Sasha said about Samuel one of the bouncers and my boyfriend, I doubt he puts in a good word for me. Sam always tells me that he hates I work there. But he gets why I do it, student debt it's a real thing.

We pulled up to the club, and I saw there was a limo taking me out of my thoughts. 

"Looks like a party is here," Sasha said.

"Great drunk guys. My favorite," I said sarcastically getting out the car. 

"I will never get why men go out before they get married, it's like really? You're about to be with the person you love, and you really feel the need to go out and see some stranger before you commit?" Sasha said walking up to the club with me, "I mean if I found out Connie did that. It would be over." 

"So you plan on marrying Connie someday?" I tease her. 

Sasha froze for a moment, while I laughed walking to the door seeing Samuel. 

"Hey babe," I said to him at the door kissing him.

"Hey, you guys alright? You got here a bit late," He asked.

"Yeah, it's cool. Is it busy in there?" 

Samuel nodded, "Yeah, you two should go in the back, it's a packed tonight." 

"I rolled my eyes, "Great, I hate Saturdays." 

Then Sasha and went through the back door. We saw the rest of the girls getting ready; I swear if there was another reason why I hated this place it was the dressing room. I swear it smells and everything just looks like is it has an std or something. I closed my eyes to myself as I took off my clothes. It's for the money. I need the money. 

"How's it been tonight?" I heard Sasha ask one of the girls.

"Not bad, there are some really hot guys out there," I heard her say. 

I just rolled my eyes to myself. Hot guys being here doesn't mean anything. Since I've been working here, I've learned one thing. Men who come to strip clubs are pigs all of them. And I would never want anything to do with any of them.

Levi Pov

I absolutely hate my so-called friends right now.

"Would you get that sour look off your face," Erwin asked me. 

I cut my eyes at him, "A strip club. Seriously?" 

Mike laughed, "It's all in good fun, besides I never been to one. I say it's a nice birthday present."

"I have to say I'm half with Levi on this, Bella was a little uneasy about it but said it was okay," Furlan said.

"Tch, so you knew they planned this?" I asked Furlan. 

"It would only be right," Erwin said like it was obvious, "He's the only one of us married. I figured Bella would want to know what we'd be up too." I rolled my eys at Erwin again. Bastard. I thought he knew me better than this.

"Anyway Levi, just have fun, drink something. It's your welcome back party too," Mike said.

"I wish I didn't," I told them looking out the window.

"Come on Levi, it's been what? Five? Six years since you've moved away? For the first time since the last Christmas, we've been with each other." Erwin said.

I didn't respond. I just ignored them.

I had just moved back into town after an about six years. I moved back because my mother was having some health problems and I wanted to be closer to her. Mikasa was in school still so she couldn't come and visit or take care of her. And since I couldn't find anything better than to do right now, I decided to come back. 

For the last few years, I moved around and did a number of things. I guess I can say I was just living life since Petra left me.

But if this was their real way of welcoming me back, I then I want to leave. I can't believe that did this. Don't they know dirty strippers are? ; I I bet the whole place is nothing but germs in there. Why would they think I of all people would find enjoyment from any of this. Some friend they are.

As of right now, they were all drinking. I hadn't drunk anything because I just didn't feel like it. I'm not trying to have my judgment all messed up and end up spending a shit ton of money on some whore.

"Listen, Levi, you're defiantly not going to have fun if you don't drink something," Furlan told me.

"Tch, then why aren't you drinking?" I asked him back.

He just shrugged, "Somebodies got to be the sober one." 

"So leave it to me," I told him.

"None sense, let the married man be in charge. Drink, just have fun It's my birthday," Mike said.

"And you're going to a strip club for your thirty-first birthday, you know it's usually a twenty-one-year-old thing." I told Mike.

"Hey, better late than ever. And look on the bright side how long has it been since a woman has acted like she was into you? Here's your only chance." Erwin cut in, "And anyway we're here."

I rolled my eyes at him; I was going to need to drink something if I was going to be around them acting like this for the night.

It took us a minute to get in the bouncer was annoying Furlan and Erwin actually had to tip him before we got in. So he's an asshole, I think that might be a sign this is a bad idea. I don't want a random woman rubbing her body on me. And if any of them think I'm about to pay for some woman to do that they must be crazy. 

As we walked in I couldn't help but be disgusted by the smells. I groaned to myself I hate this. 

"It's not that bad, nice ladies just doing what they can to make a dollar," Furlan said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know what?" Erwin said putting his hands on my shoulder, "I'll buy you a private dance." 

"If you do that I'll kill you." 

They guys just laughed, and we went to sit down when they handed us drinks. And we watched the girls dance. I hadn't thrown out any money and I wasn't going like to because that's all they want, they're just here for my money.They couldn't kick me out because I was buying drinks. So I basically just sat here drinking while I stayed in my own thoughts. I think they were getting the point too. Two girls came up to me, but I shot them both down, so I think they were getting the hint. The other guys seemed to be having fun, so I guess that's fine. It's Mike's birthday, and he just left with some girl in a private room. So good for him I guess.

Tch, this just isn't my thing. I only came here because it is Mike's birthday. And they said we were just going to hang out. I figured we'd go to a bar or something. Don't they know we're too old for this shit? I sipped my drink again. Furlan was right, I need to drink to just get by tonight. 

I can't believe I'm here; I didn't think one of the first things I'd do coming back into town visits a strip club.

Being back in town is...weird. It's been so long when I left a lot had went down. My divorc...F/n. 

F/n...It's been years since I've seen her. It's just since I've been back memories of her have flooded my mind. I really hope she's doing okay these days. I doubt I'll see her again. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her If she was lucky I hope she got out this city already it's been like six years.

"Hey, Levi?" I heard Erwin call me.

"What?" 

"Doesn't she look familiar?" 

I rolled my eyes; he's drunk, I wouldn't know anyone who worked here. But Erwin nudged my side.

"What?" I snapped looking at him.

Erwin nodded his head at the stage.

I looked up, and I think I felt like the world stopped.

It couldn't be. 

I was just thinking about her.

Why would she be here of all places?

It was F/n...

Your Pov

"That blond guy I just was dancing with tipped really nice," Sasha said coming to the back while I was fixing my fake eyelash that had just fallen off me.

"You're messing with that party?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you know drunk party guys pay the most," She answered like it was obvious. 

I sighed, "Tch, regulars pay more when you see them when we're busy like this makes them feel special," 

"No one is paying you two to jerk off back here, get your asses on stage." I deeper voice said harshly.

I rolled my eyes, I knew it was Ian. "We'll get out there when we get out there." 

"Sassy as ever I see F/n," He snapped.

"Being a dick, as usual, I see Ian," I snapped back at him. 

"Ugh, I'm going to the bar," Sasha said leaving the back room. Some friend she is.

I glanced back at Ian cause I could feel him looking at me, and I mentally shivered gross. He just gave me the creeps all the time; I will never really understand why Sam can be friends with him. He has this energy about them that just screams predator. I really do hate him. The old manager we used to have about a year in a half ago was cool, but he quit, and now we're stuck with him. I would quit myself...but, again, that sweet money is pretty good making close to 500 a night is pretty damn good if you ask me. 

"F/n I need you to take stage 3," Ian said.

"Why? I'm at stage 7 tonight." I told him. 

"Because I said so, I want these guys ran dry before the night is over," 

"Get someone else to do it." 

"I want you to do it so get your ass out there now," Then without saying anything else he left.

Fuck him. 

I looked at myself; Tch, I guess I looked fine. This new outfit was cute...I shook my head, who am I kidding. I really do hate this job. The only reason I needed to so much was that of all the debt I was in, granted it wasn't a lot, but I just really need to finish school. I think I would have been okay if I hadn't moved out of my dad's house when I graduated, but I couldn't stay there. I needed to do something different. 

I took a deep breath, at least I can say I've been saving. so I can move out of the dorms and then maybe it won't be so bad.

I walked back out to stage 3 as Ian told me too. Shit. I hate this. Party guys always want to touch because their drunk basters who think they can do whatever they want. I sighed to myself, how did I sink so low? I never told my dad about this little job I do because I don't want him to worry. But really what would he think If he saw me like this? Hell, what would Levi think? Dancing on a pole in all my glory for all to see.

Wow, there's a name I haven't thought about in a minute. Levi...

I wonder what he would think of me if he saw me like this now? I know he said live my life, but I'm sure this isn't what he had in mind. But who knows. Over the years I guess I don't think about him as much as I used to when we first broke things off. And I guess that was good. We didn't have the best relationship, but that's okay. Now I've mostly chalked it up to me being young and dumb. Because I was, it was stupid the whole thing really.

I sorta kinda gave up on the whole Idea of being with him too. Levi went on to live his life. I was just a bump along his way; he was having a rough marraige too the whole thing was crazy. It's been like six years I'm sure he's forgotten all about me, I mean if he hadn't he would have tried to contact me or something. I wasn't sour about it. It...I shook my head, thinking about Levi always puts me in a bad mood. I need to focus.

I had already started dancing and moving along the pole. In most situations like these, I try not to look at the guys I'm dancing for; I find it degrading when I see their lust filled eye, it sorta makes me sick on the stomach. So I just keep in my mind all I need to do is just dance get some money and get off the stage. Easy. 

"F/n?" Just then I heard someone call out my real name. Weird. Who was that? Sam? No, he wouldn't do that.

Just as a reflex I looked into the audience and then I made eye contact with him. 

Oh, my god. 

It was Levi


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter whoop! Whoop!

Levi Pov

So many thoughts were running through my mind right now, and I couldn't focus on one. 

This was F/n. 

I didn't think it was at first, but it really is her. I cursed myself for saying her name out loud once I saw her, and she saw me, and from the look on her face, she was just as shocked to see me there as I was seeing her.

Now the only thing that I can't wrap my head around is, what the fuck is she doing here? I looked back at her, but she kept dancing like nothing had just happened. For fuck sake, she had her breast out for everyone to see. Is this real? Is this really F/n? Why is she a stripper? I shook my head, this didn't make any sense. This has to be some type of joke right? I looked back at Erwin who had recognized her at first only to notice he had actually moved to put money in what could only be called a string that was where her underwear should be. Was he fucking serious?

I don't think I've ever been anger in my whole life.

It almost felt like everything was going in slow motion, The more I saw the men around be goggling at her the more I could feel my blood boil. 

This wasn't right, I couldn't stay here and see this.

This is F/n? What happened to her? Out of all the places in the world, this is where we see each other? And she's a fucking stripper? Granted her lower parts were covered enough were you didn't see everything, but still, the idea of her having to do anything like this for money? When I saw her last...she was...she wasn't a fucking stripper.

I stood up and left out. I couldn't take this; it was too much to process at once, but not before glancing at her in the eyes. She almost looked upset. But I closed my eyes, I had thought...hoped even...that maybe one day I would see her again, even to just say hi. But never in a million years did I think it would be like this. This was just too much.

 

Your Pov

It was Levi.

Yup, there was no doubt about it. 

I was standing on the stage with my boobs out, and Levi was just here. What I say was because he just walked out. 

Out of all the fucking clubs, out of all the fucking ways we could have seen each other again it was this way. And by the clearly disgusted face, he was wearing I could see he didn't he wasn't all that impressed. 

This had to be the worst moment of my life. I hate everything right now, I almost want to laugh at how crazy this is. Now out of all time? After all these years? This is it. And just like that, he's gone again. I mentally shook my head. I can't think about him right now. It's only going to throw me off. Ha, like it hasn't already. Levi. It was fucking Levi, the guy who was supposed to be the love of my life. Oh, and let's not forget my old vice principal is here too, and actually tipped me. That wasn't weird. 

Finally, after what felt like forever, the song went off, and I could leave the stage. Thank baby Jesus, so I quickly went to the back. 

I finally felt like I could breathe. I never felt that self-conscious about dancing before; at least not since I first started. But I shook my head, that was too much. I was done for the night. So many things were running through my head now that my dance was over. What was he doing here? Why was he here? Did he leave because he really was angry? He looked so disgusted, I know he probably didn't expect to see me, what was going through his head? Was he still here? I saw him go outside, but did he really leave? Why was I feeling all this now? I've been forgotten about everything we went through, I mean I didn't forget...but I don't think about it every day anymore...I feel like I haven't really given him much thought in years, but here he is, I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

"You alright there?" One of the girls asked me in the back, I didn't look up to see who.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her putting the rest of my clothes back on. "I'm leaving though if Ian asks about me tell him I'm sick. "

Then hurrying I put the rest of my things on and rushed out the back. Maybe..just maybe he was still here. 

Wait, but if he was what do I even say to him? 

How was it after all these years I had never thought about what I would say to him when I saw him? And now it's even worse then what it could have been; he saw me with my fucking boobs out. After almost six fucking years this was it! This was how Levi and I saw each other! I was walking out to my car, but also trying to see if I saw him anywhere. 

And that's when my eyes landed on him standing by the limo from earlier smoking a cigarette.

And just like that, it felt like my whole world stopped.

How was he still so beautiful? 

Shit, he doesn't even look like he aged since the last time I saw him. I shook my head again. I have to say something to him, even now. I don't know why he's here or what he's thinking, but I need to say something to him, even if it's just hi. I'll hate myself forever if I don't.

Levi Pov

I stood by the limo smoking. 

It was a habit I picked up a little while ago. I know I shouldn't, but I only do it when I'm thinking. And I had a shit load to think about right now. 

That really was F/n in there just now...it was her...After all this time. I should be happy that's she alive and looks healthy, but then again how fucking well can she be doing if she's taking off her closes for fucking money?

"You know old men your age shouldn't smoke?" An all to familiar voice said next to me. I jumped, shit, I didn't see her nor was I expecting her to appear right here.

"F/n," I said looking at her. I swallowed, she was just as beautiful as the last time I saw her if not more. Everything about her screamed that she was more mature now. But at the same time, she still looks like the girl I had fallen for all those years ago when I shouldn't have.

Now standing this close to her I could really see her, and at least she had clothes on this time.

F/n shy smiled left her face after a while, and I still hadn't really responded. I just didn't know what to say to her, so many things were crossing my mind. I was speechless. "Cat got your tongue?" She spoke up again.But I still couldn't find the right words to say. 

So F/n sighed shifting on her feet and looked away, "Look I know...This is weird." 

"Tch, understatement of the year," I spoke up instinctively, throwing my cigarette down.

"So you can speak." F/n said with a laughed in her voice. 

And then we both went quiet again looking away from each other. Was this so strange? I've never had a problem with talking to her. But now there was so much I wanted and needed to say, I just couldn't figure out where to start. How was it just seeing her could stun me so much?

I heard F/n huff out loud, then I looked at her to see she started to stand up straight, "I'm sorry," She said shaking her head, "I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to say hi. But clearly, that was a bad Idea" She started running her hands through her hair nervously, "You seem like your doing fine. I should just go, bye." 

Then she turned to started to walk away, but I grabbed her pulling her back into my arms holding her.

I couldn't let her walk away.

Your Pov

Levi just grabbed me and was now holding me in his arms. As soon as I felt him wrap his arms around me he finally spoke up again, "I can't believe your still such a fucking idiot." 

I sighed into the hug and brought my arms up to hold him and nuzzled my face into his chest. He hasn't changed a bit.

I can't believe after all these years; he's still the same old Levi.

"I've missed you," I told him. I don't know what it is about him. But it feels like everything that was going through my mind it doesn't matter for right now. It feels like It was just yesterday since the last time I saw him. It felt like there were no problems between us, Being in his arms with him holding me like this...It was... God, it was so perfect. 

"I've missed you too," he said holding me tighter. I wonder if he felt the same way too?

I pulled back from him smiling.

"It's been a long time F/n." He said looking at me with a small smile on his face. How long has it been since I've seen him smile?

I shrugged, "It couldn't be that long you look like you haven't aged a day." 

"Yet you call me an old man," He said with a smirk.

I playfully hit him on his shoulder, "What can I say I can't help but tease you...Even after all this time." 

Levi looked away for a moment, but then he looked back at me with a blank face, "F/n what are you doing here?" 

I mentally cringed, I knew he would ask about it, but I didn't think he would ask so soon. I looked away from him, "It's a long story...sorta." 

"I've got time, are you alright? what's going on with you?" He said grabbing my arms making me look at him.

I tried to muster up a smile; this got awkward fast. How do I tell him I decided to do this just because I wanted fast money? "Look Levi is isn't that-" 

"F/n!" 

I heard my name shouted. I snapped my head back to see Samuel running up to us.

"Let go of her!" He shouted. 

Shit. I bet he thinks Levi is some stranger. I was about to step but and tell not to worry, but Levi grabbed me again and pulled me behind him. "Wait he's just my boy-" But before I could explain anything else to Levi Samuel was already close enough to us and decided it was a good idea to throw a punch. And Levi doughed it and before I could tell him to stop he moved just fast enough for his fist o land right on my face.

"Ouch!" I yelled holding my nose. 

"Shit, F/n!" I think both of them said. 

I had my face bent down, Shit that hurt like hell. I moved my hand in front of me to see there was no blood thank God. But shit it still hurt like a bitch. "What the fuck is wrong with you Samuel?" I snapped at him.

"Are you alright F/n?" Levi asked putting his hands on my shoulder trying to get a look at my face. 

"I'm fine; I'm fine." I tried to tell him off. 

"Who the fuck are you?" I heard Samuel snapped at Levi 

I was holding my head shit that really did hurt, "He's an old friend Samuel I was trying to tell you that before you decided to go all crazy." 

"A friend?" 

"Yes, a friend," Levi spoke up. 

"Well, why are you out here? Don't you have work until like five tonight?" Samuel asked me. "Why are you talking to him out here alone? What are you doing?" 

"Jesus Sam, I'm tired. I want to go home can we not play 50 questions right now?" I told him. "Levi is just a friend I haven't seen a while." 

I was starting to get annoyed now. I get why Sam came over here, but that didn't mean he had to start throwing his hands all around. And now he's acting all suspensions with his questions. He gets like this sometimes; I don't know if it's because of the job, but he always thinks I'm cheating on him or something. 

"I'm about to go home now," I told Samuel. "So you don't have to worry." 

Samuel just looked at me.

I sighed, "I'm just going to talk to Levi for a bit more. That's all."

But Sam still didn't leave.

"That means get lost," Levi spoke up.

Samuel was about to say something to him, but I spoke up over him, "Just go back inside. I'm alright I promise." 

Samuel looked angry but gave up and turned to walk back in the club.

"Tch, noise bouncer," Levi said through his teeth, "Are you sure you're alright?" 

I winced when he touched my face, "Yeah, but that noise bouncer is my boyfriend." 

"Boyfriend?" Levi said. With disgust clearly in his voice.

"Yeah, boyfriend," I said in a matter of fact tone. I liked that he seemed like he still cared about me, but at the same time, it was kinda his fault why I got punched in the face just now too. 

"Clearly we have a lot of catching up to do," Levi said under his breath.

"Understatement of the year," I repeated his words back from earlier. I heard him chuckle a bit. It was really good to hear Levi again laugh again. But I really did need to go now even if there was so much more I needed to say to him. "Look Levi...this has been weird and wonderful...But I should really be going now." 

"When can I see you again?" He asked. 

God, this was so bizarre Levi seeming desperate to see me? And the fact that us being seen together wouldn't be anything wrong this time...It's crazy. "How about I give you my number, and we'll see from there," I told him. He seemed okay with that and handed me his phone. 

I didn't take me long to put my number in, and I gave it back and looking at him with a small smile, "God, there is so much I feel like I still want to say..."

"Same here," Levi said, "We'll just save it for coffee or something." 

I nodded. "That would be nice." 

We stood there in silence for a bit longer. Hmm, it almost felt like neither one of us wanted to leave. Funny how it feels like we just picked right back up where we left off. Well, funny, and strange.

I scratched the back of my head, "Um, goodbye...Well for now." 

Levi looked away, "Yeah, bye." 

Then without saying anything else, I went ahead and got in my car and left out.

If someone asked me this morning did I ever think I would see Levi again, I would have said no. But here I am now, with all these emotions erupt inside me. Happiness, guilt. Sadness. A little bitterness. So much I want to say to him. But the crazy part I can bearly wrap around my head, how relieved I feel. 

Relieved to see him again, and know he missed me too.

That really was Levi.

How was it after all this time, it feels like really nothing has changed. 

When in fact a lot really did.

What the hell am I supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> So I'd like to think reader and Levi are off to a good start...Sorta lots of questions and a lot of catching up to do of course, and let's say it should be fun to see how this goes...who knows there might be some "Fun" In the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, you all are great! Hope your all excited to see the shenanigans Reader and Levi will have in this story. 
> 
> And Please leave kudos or comments I wanna know what you think about the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what after 100 years chapter 3 is out??

"Wait? You saw who?" Jean asked me over the phone.

I laughed a little, "You heard me, I said Levi." 

"What the hell? That bastard what was he doing? What did he say to you?"

I frowned, "What are you upset? What did he ever do to you Jean?" 

"Nothing to me, I don't get why you seem so cool about it. The guy was on his way to ruin your whole life!"

I rolled my eyes to myself. "You're so overdramatic, yeah, we went through some rough times but he didn't do any of that on purpose plus it was like forever ago." 

"F/n..." Jean said in a warning tone.

"Tch, it's not like I'm saying I'm about to jump on his dick. It was just meeting an old friend after a few years harmless. And anyway remember I have a boyfriend. And I'm not a cheater." 

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever but if you find yourself in some shit again, I guess me and Marco can bail you out," He told me.

"Oh, whatever would I do without my heroes," I said sarcastically. But then I changed the subject, "Anyway speaking of Marco how is your lovely boyfriend?

"He's fine. He should be getting out of class in a few minutes, so I'm on my way to walk him to his next one," He answered me.

"Tch, when are you going to ask that boy to marry you?" I teased him.

"And when are you going to stop showing your pussy to strangers?" 

I didn't answer for a moment, "Realy funny jean." 

Jean laughed, "See now don't fucking ask me about my personal life," 

"Tch, There not even the same thing Jean-" 

"I gotta go F/n Marco is walking out, talk to you later and till then don't go screwing your ex-teacher," Then without saying anything else he hung up the phone.

"Tch, he's got some nerve," I said out loud. 

But for real? Did he think I was that easy? There was no way anything was going to start up between Levi and me again, that was old news. Anyway, Levi-Well Levi's moved on I'm sure. If anything we'll just catch up when I see him then it would be over, he'll do whatever it is he's been up too, and I'll go back to my own life. It's nothing big, and it's going to stay like that.

And it's like I said. I have a boyfriend. I don't need anyone else...I love him, yeah I do...He's my life now...And anyway like I said it was just a one-time thing. Absolutely nothing will come out of this.

Just then the door opened, "Thanks a billion for giving me a ride from work! Why weren't in class?" Sasha asked me walking in.

I groaned I wasn't thinking about it then when I left, but I figured she'd get mad at me about it. "Sorry, Something came up, and I had to leave, and then I just had a lot on my mind." 

Sasha squinted her eyes at me, "Yeah, yeah whatever," She said heading into the kitchen. Just like her to get home from class and go find something to eat. 

"Anyway, what happened to your face?" I heard her ask.

Oh God, I had almost forgotten about that, "Oh, it's nothing just an accent Sam did," I answered her.

Before I knew it, Sasha was back in the living room staring at me, "Did he hit you?" She asked with wide eyes.

I shook my head, "Yeah," I started, And Sasha looked like she was about to go off, "But! It really was an accent. He was aiming for someone else, And I got hit in the crossfire. He's totally not hitting me." I told her laughing at how serious she had gotten.

Sasha looked me up and down, "Mmhmm." 

I laughed some more. It was nice to know I had such a ride or die, friend. And when it comes down to it, I would be just as concerned if I thought Connie hit her or something. "Seriously I'm fine," I told her smiling. 

Sasha just rolled her eyes, "Alright, but I'm still mad at him tho." 

That was fair. I wasn't too happy with him either. I get he was trying to be a nice boyfriend and all, but It would have been better if he had read the situation and saw I wasn't in any need of help. Then I wouldn't have gotten punched in the face. 

"Where are you going today anyway if not school? I've noticed you're all dresses up." Sasha said leaning against the doorframe with a box of cereal in he hands.

"To see a man about a dog." I jokingly told her getting up, "And I am not all dressed up." 

"Um, you did your hair, and you don't have to work tonight, so yeah something is defiantly up." She said.

I rolled my eyes, "Tch, I can look nice if I want to." 

"Is it for sam?" She asked.

"I can look nice for myself." 

"Nah, You look like you're trying to catch yourself a new fish. Is this because he hit you?" She asked laughing.

Why is she so exhausting? "No," I answered her again.

"Yeah, sure. If you say so." She said slowly walking back into the kitchen.

What am I going to do with that woman?

Just then my Phone rung making me look at it. 

It was Levi! 

-We still no for later?

I smiled. It was surreal getting a text from him.

-Yup! See you in about an hour right?

It didn't take him long to answer.

-Yeah, see you then

I put my phone back up. I was going to go see him, and have coffee. We had both agreed to it earlier today. I guess he really wanted to catch up. I can't help but wonder how he is doing now. What did he do for these last few years? Has he been keeping up with Mikasa? How's his life been I wouldn't even know where to start. Not to mention I'm sure he's really want to know more about my career path. 

...But Again I guess I can't help but wonder what happened after that? I mean I find with staying in touch with him a little, but It's not like I would get involved with him again. I'm taking. I'm happy. And I'm not, however, old I was when we first met. Things were way different.

And they were never going to go back to the way they used to be.

Levi Pov

"So that really was F/n last night? What is she doing there? With a job like that?" Erwin asked sounding amazed over the phone. I had explained to him that I have spoken with her for a brief moment. He seemed to still not get over the fact that it was her indeed half-naked dancing last night.

"Tch," He made me sick. "By the way, you were goggling at her I didn't think you'd care," 

"Let's not act like she wasn't mesmerizing Levi, but still it was a bit odd," He said.

I feel like If he said that next to me I would punch him square in the face. "Did you have something else you wanted to say to me?" I asked him. He was the one who called me, and honestly, I was tired of talking to him epically about F/n.

"I was just checking to see if you were alright again, I know we were a bit much last night, and you did leave out the club," Erwin asked me.

"I told you I was just tired and I needed a breather I'm fine." 

"Well, good," Erwin said sounding a little more satisfied.

"Anything else?" I asked him.

"What all did you talk to F/n about? I do realize it's a bit strange, but I feel like it would also be nice to catch up with he-" 

Before he could get the rest of his sentence out I had already hung up the phone. I didn't want to hear it. I knew he had a thing for her back when she was in school I didn't think it would pop up now, and what's worst he can do something about it now and not feel bad about himself. He was sick. 

But of course, I was just about as bad since I did mess with her when she was still in high school.

But that was in the past now. Now we had another chance so to speak. 

But it's not like I'm planning on being in a relationship with her, I'm just going out with her tonight just to catch up. I want to know what's been going on in her life. Why she's a fucking stripper now, and if I see she needs any help with anything; I don't see any real problem with me helping her out. It would be helping an old friend...Or something to that nature. And anyway besides her career choice F/n seems to have had everything together, or at least I hoped. 

I'll be honest though I don't think I'm a big fan of that boyfriend of hers. And it's not jealousy I just think no self-respecting man would let the woman he's with dance naked anywhere for any reason. And F/n deserves to be with someone who has some self-respect. 

My phone started ringing again, I looked at it and saw I was Erwin again, Didn't he get the hint?

"What is it?" I snapped at him.

"I thought the call had just dropped, but now I'm sure you just hang up on me," He said.

"What gave it away?" I asked him dryly.

"What's got, you all upset Levi? Tell you what why don't you come out with is again tonight." Erwin told me.

"Tch, because last night went so well, and anyway no I have plans tonight."

"Plans? How can you have plans? You just got back here."

I rolled my eyes, "None of your business." 

Erwin didn't say anything for a moment, but then he cleared his voice, "This doesn't have anything to do with F/n does it? I mean since we saw her you've been on edge, you ever hung up on me when I brought her up."

Damn him for figuring that out. "No," I lied.

"I'm not sure if I believe you, Levi," Erwin said.

"Tch, as if I cared. I don't know what you want from me Erwin, but I do have to leave out now. I'll see you guys later." Then I hung up again.

Seriously fuck Erwin for being so perceptive. How could he tell about F/n? I never told him the truth about her and me. As far as I know, the only people who know is me and F/n and Furlan plus those two friends of hers. And honestly, I don't really care about keeping a big secret like I did all those years ago, enough time has passed and after all that crazy shit that made me decided to leave, and it wasn't like F/n was a real minor when we together. The only big issue was Petra. And she's out the picture now. 

Although I don't know what Erwin will say if he found out, so I that's why I haven't told him. Plus it's no one's business to know. But particularly Erwin. I don't know I just didn't like the way he was looking at her last night. And him even asking about her pissed me off. 

He wouldn't try and date his old student, would he?I shook my head. Who am I kidding? If F/n so much as gives me a chance I know I would take it. 

Shit. 

How is it she has such an effect on me still? After all this time too? I'm just as bad as him. I've never been any good when it came down to F/n. She just throws me all off, it's always been this way and It will always. 

I sighed, but what am I doing now? She's living her own life. I'm not about to pop up and fuck things up for her all over again; I've already done that. I'm just going to see her tonight to see how she's doing. It would be like seeing an old friend-Just a lot stranger considering out old relationship.

But that was it, nothing more. I can control myself for a night. 

All I want to do is see her, and find out why she's a striper, and how I can help. 

Simple, and easy.

Your Pov

I pulled up the coffee shop Levi said he wanted to meet up at.

I laughed to myself. I should have known he would have decided to meet up here. It was the same place he brought us on our little date all those years ago. Real classy Levi, I  
Thought To myself.I went ahead and walked in, and everything feels someone what the same as it did then. It had a nice feeling in here, hmm maybe I should come here more often I bet a nice coffee break here after class would be nice.

I didn't expect to see Levi sitting at one of the tables when I got here, huh, I guess I was late...oops.

I walked up to in, "Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." 

Levi looked up at me and smiled. 

How is this man still so hot?

"Don't worry about it I haven't been here too long," He told me.

I just smiled back and sat back down. 

We both were silent for a moment. Maybe he's thinking the same thing as me. That he had no idea where even to start, it's been so long since we've seen each other it almost feels like so much has happened when it really hasn't been all that much. I've only started school and decided to be a stripper nothing too big. He was still here when I graduated, as a matter of fact, that was the last time I saw him.

"You know," I started to tell him. "I saw you back then..." 

"Huh?" Levi questioned before I could finish.

I scratched the back of my head, "back when I graduated I saw you looking out at us. I had even blown you that kiss." 

A small blush swept across Levi's face, and I wasn't prepared for it at all. Levi averted his gaze from me, "I should have known you would have seen me back then." 

"Yeah," I started again, "It seems so long ago though doesn't it." 

"Almost like a lifetime ago," he added.

"And it feels like a lot has changed since then," I said.

"Tell me about it." 

I leaned on the table, "Alright, but you first. I want to know what's been going on with you? Where have you been? What have you been up to?" 

Levi sat back in his chair, "I'd rather talk about you first, being a striper and all, I'm curious." 

I shook my head smiling at him, "Nope, I asked you first." I knew he wanted to know, but I still can't help but feel a little embarrassed because of my job so I wanted to avoid that for a little bit longer, not to mention that he saw me practically naked when it was our first time seeing each other in years.

"Tch, fine," Levi said rolling his eyes at me, "I haven't been up to anything really. I traveled for a little. Learned some stuff, nothing too big."

"What brings you back then?" 

Levi shifted a little in his seat, "My mother hasn't been well. Lately, I came back to just be able to keep a closer eye on her since Mikasa isn't able too." 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.I hope she gets better too though, do you know what exactly has been wrong with her?" I asked him.

He took a minute, "It's complicated, and I don't really want to get into it F/n." 

I could understand that "It's fine. I totally get it...If you need to talk to someone, I'll listen," I told him. I know how it is to have a sick parent and even to lose that parent. It's not easy, and I'd like to think I'm friends with Levi and if he really needed someone to talk to I want to be there for him.

before he could say anything, a server came to our table, "Here's a refill handsome." A nice looking girl said pouring some tea into Levi's cup. "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" She was clearly ignoring me and only talking to Levi. 

"Yeah, it's fine," he told her brushing her off. It was clear he wasn't all that interested. And I don't know seein gher hit on him was annoying. Now that I think about it, I've never actually seen anyone hit on Levi. But I guess I just learned it's not something I like.

"I haven't seen you here before are you from around here?" She asked him.

Did she really not get the hint? He didn't want to talk to her.

"Yes, I am." He answered her plainly.

She tried to say something else, but I couldn't take her ignoring me anymore. "Excuse me. I'd like some Jazmine tea, please. And I'd like it if you would get the hint he doesn't want anything to do with you." I told her with a not so sweet smile.

The girl only looked at m like she wanted to say something to me, but decided against it. Good for her, "Sure thing I'll be right back with that tea." She said leaving.

I looked back at Levi with a much more sincere smile, "There's that." 

Levi smirked, "You do realize she's going to spit in your tea now?" 

"Yeah, but it still got her to leave. Now anyway where were we?" I asked him.

"You were about to tell me what exactly you've been up to," He answered.

I sighed, running my hands through my hair, "Nothing much, Just been trying to get this whole school thing under control, Believe it or not, but at one point I was studying to become a teacher." 

Levi laughed, "Really and how'd that work out for you?" 

"I said at one point. anyway, I've been studying the whole cooking thing now." 

"Oh, so does that mean you know how to cook now?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes, "Tch, Yes. And so you know I've always known how too cook. The only thing back then was I was a teenager and tell me what teenager you know makes meals for themselves like that?" 

"So you could cook yet you lived off of pop tarts?" He teased.

Oh God, there is something about his face, There is just something about him, Everything about him is beautiful. How is it he draws me in so much even when I don't want him too? I looked away from him. "Whatever, what do you want from me." I can't keep looking at him if I do I feel like I'll just keep being pulled in. What is he some drug? 

"Alright so what else has been going on?" He asked me.

"Nothing much," I said smiling at him and purposely avoiding his question now.

"F/n," He said in a warning tone.

"Don't F/n me," I said mocking him. "I'm not your student anymore; you don't scare me," I told him sticking gout my tongue.

"So I used to scare you?" He smirked again. 

"Tch, no. You get what I mean; you're not my teacher anymore, my point is I don't have to listen to you anymore because I want a good grade." I teased him back.

"Oh, so you only acting like you liked me for a grade?"

I frowned, "I thought you knew that Levi," I shook my head, "Oh my Levi, I think that old age of yours is catching up with you." 

"Always so charming." He said, "Anyway for real now are you alright? I want to know why you-" 

"Here's your tea," The lady said coming back sitting my tea down and looking me up and down then leaving again.

Yeah, she totally did something to my drink. No way I'm drinking that now. I looked back at Levi, "You were saying?" 

"Why are you a stripper F/n?" He asked getting to the point.

I looked away playing with a small piece of my hair, "You know, sometimes you're down on money, and you need money and fast school is expense." 

"And you couldn't work anywhere else?" 

"Come on Levi I needed fast money, so it worked," I told him honestly.

"And your Boyfriend who is one of the bouncers has no problem with it?" He asked. He clearly had a problem with this whole thing, and it was dripping all over his voice.

"If you had the chance, to make fast money for when you were in school wouldn't you?" I asked him.

"Not if it meant random people are looking at my naked body, F/n you have no business doing that. And if your boyfriend cares about you which he clearly doesn't, he wouldn't let you do that." 

"Let me?" I asked, Seriously who did he think he was all of a sudden. "Levi, no one tells me what to do, I decided to do it. It's my body if I want to show it off for money then that's what I'll do."

Levi paused, "F/n I was just telling you what I think. "

"Well, I didn't ask you did I?" I snapped at him. It annoyed me when people tried to tell me about my job. I know what the hell I'm doing. I know it sucks, and I'm not saying I love it or even like it. But the facts are simple I get paid, nicely I might add so when someone tries to tell me what to do it pisses me off.

"I wasn't trying to upset you." He said looking at me, "But I'm not going to just act like I'm okay with it either, I think you better than this." 

"Nice to know, but I didn't ask you. I know what I'm doing." 

"Fine, but your job isn't safe." He said. Jesus Why was he not dropping this? 

"Oh? I didn't realize that." I said sarcastically.

I don't know how but suddenly this whole conversation became really annoying. If I knew he planned on lecturing me about my job choice, then I might have hesitated a little. 

"I was just trying to help F/n." 

I stood up, "If you're not going to drop it, I don't have anything to say to you right." 

Levi stood with me, "Then I guess this is goodbye," Then without saying anything else to me he put some money down on the table and walked out leaving me. 

Wait! What!

I snapped my head watching him leave out. He couldn't be serious! 

Was he really going to let this be the end of us? Nothing else? Just because I don't want to hear, him tell me about my job! He doesn't know what it's like to have to pay bills and be in school It was hard, and being a stripper made things easy, he has no right to pop up in my life and tell me my job is bad. 

He has some nerve. I can't believe he would just let this be it.

No, It wasn't. He can't do this. Not when everything was going well before he decided to fuck up the conversation.

No way, not If I could stop him.

Levi Pov

F/n is just as stubborn as she's always been. 

I thought she would have grown out of it already, but this was ridiculous.

She had to know what was wrong with her job and that I was right If anything that's why she was getting so pissed off about it. And she knows her boyfriend isn't shit for letting her keep that job without making a fuss. And I know if he did make too much of a problem about it she wouldn't be dating him. 

I can't believe her though. 

Everything was going fine. Then she had to act all crazy just then, but if she thinks she can be stubborn, I can be just as bad if not more. Hints why I left. 

"Levi Ackerman!" 

I looked behind me to see F/n walking up with a determined look on her face.

"Tch, I thought we were done?" 

"You think you can just leave like that?" She said walking up to me.

"Your the one who said to leave or drop it, and since I'm not dropping it I left, Pretty simple," I answered her.

"It's none of your business Levi; you shouldn't even care! It's my life." She snapped.

"Tch, I don't know why you followed me out here, I'm not dropping it, so we don't have anything to talk about." Then I started to leave again. 

"So you would really leave it like this Levi? Because you disagree with my job?" 

I turned back to her, "I don't just agree with your job, I disagree with your lifestyle either," 

"What?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes at her, "It's your boyfriend too, He doesn't respect you either, and you can do better." 

"Oh, my gosh Levi, you cannot come into my life and tell me what you think is right. Who the hell do you think you are?You can't tell me how to live my life you haven't even been apart of it for the last six, so again tell me again who the hell do you think you are?" 

I looked away from her, this was becoming irritating, but I won't lie seeing her get all upset did set something off in me. But again she was more annoying than anything right now. I don't know if seeing her tonight made me realize something, but it made me upset too. 

The truth was I think I was still in love with her. 

I moved closer to her, more then she was expecting which flashed clearly across her face. "Because I love you." 

F/n frowned, moving back.

"Whaa...Whaa, huh wait what?" She shuddered.

"You heard me. Just like I said back then I wasn't going to stop loving you. And I can tell you know; it hasn't changed a bit. So I'm man enough to tell you how I feel and what I think of what you're doing with your life," I told her honestly. She needed to know the truth from me, and I don't see any ready to keep the truth from her. 

"Levi..." F/n said in a small voice looking away from me.

"What?" 

"You can't...You can't just tell me something like that. I'm in a relationship...I love my boyfriend. And I'm not the same little girl I was six years ago..." 

"Are you telling me you don't feel the same about me, not even a little?" I asked her. I realized I was being really straightforward, but there was no reason to hold back, at least I couldn't find any. I had always thought If I had seen her later in life and had the chance to be with her I would go for it so here I am. 

F/n didn't say anything.

I guess that was understandable. She did have a point, after all these years, it was foolish of me to think she would still feel the same way, "Nevermind." I told her walking away again. "See you when I see you," I told her as I left her walking to my car. 

It was different now. 

Maybe she did grow out of her old feelings for me. Maybe I was being too hopeful about seeing her? 

I shook my head; maybe it was over.

Your Pov

What the actual fuck.

Like seriously fucking hell! How could be put me in this type of situation? Like how dare he tell me he still loves me? After all this time, and then walk away, what am I supposed to think? What does he expect I do with that? 

Shit Levi.

If this were any other time in my life, I would be all over him. Why wouldn't I, he was my everything! Wait Doesn't that mean I still love him....do I still love him? I don't know? Or do I...But I...Still do feel something for him...But that is it? Ugh, I'm so fucking confused!

Fucking shit Levi! 

And now he's leaving again.

Do I let him?

Do I stop him?

I don't want him out of my life. But It's going to be nothing but trouble if I don't let things end now.

Shit, shit. Shit. Shit! 

I'm watching him walkway, and I can't help but feel this knot in my chest. Fuck. I can't let this happen. 

I think...I still love him.

"Wait, Levi!" I called after him running up to him.I don't know what the hell I was thinking but, I felt like I had to just let my body move and I'll deal with the aftermath later.

So I kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> super sorry this chapter took so long to come out, but what can I say life happens and things get crazy whats important is I'm still alive and writing again! So I really hope you guys still are interested in this story and enjoyed this chapter <3
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Fuck.

I don't know what I was thinking.

It had happened so fast. I was just wrapped up in the moment; It was Levi. He was leaving, and I couldn't just let him go. I mean yeah, I've moved on from him but I didn't want him out of my life all over again...I didn't want to lose him again...I know that doesn't make sense, It all just happened so quickly I didn't have time to think it through. Maybe a part of me really missed him, and still had feelings for him.

Who am I kidding maybe? 

I looked over the at Levi who was still sleep laying next to me.

Shit.

I slept with Levi.

I groaned moving his arm from around me and sat up rubbing my face.

What the fuck was I thinking? I'm in a relationship. One I enjoy too. How could I do this to sam? I wasn't this type of person. I didn't plan for this to happen last night. I thought I would have moved on. It's been six fucking years; it would only make sense that I had moved on. You don't keep the same feelings for years. You're supposed to change! Yet I'm doing the same thing.

I heard Levi sit up beside me, "Morning." 

I looked at him, "Don't good morning me." 

This was terrible. I wasn't this type of person. I cheated on my boyfriend. What was wrong with me. I swear I wasn't this type of person. 

"F/n," Levi said.

"Don't," I told him. Hearing him talk just put more of a sour feeling in my stomach. 

"Hey, I d-" 

"What were we thinking? Levi, I shouldn't be there," I got up and started to pick up my things. They were everywhere; his room was a mess. This was a fucking mess. 

"F/n, calm down." 

"I can't calm down," I told him. I was breathing heavy this, "What I did was wrong. This was wrong. We shouldn't have. This is all my fault." I ran my hands through my hair; this was so stressful. I fucked up so hard.

Levi was trying to walk up to me and was saying something, But I couldn't listen. "Just leave me alone alright. I'll get my things and call an uber, and I'll be out." 

"F/n you are overreacting. Yes, what happened shouldn't have happened. but you need to calm down." 

"I'm sorry I'm not you I can't just cheat and not feel any shame about it." I snapped at him.

He didn't anything after that. 

It was a low blow I know, but I was just so frustrated I wasn't thinking everything clearly. I just had to get out of here.

Levi Pov

This was a fucking mess.

Everything was fine last night. 

I didn't expect for her to kiss me like that last night, but I wasn't about to stop her. And when she didn't show any sign of slowing down, I kept going too. I wanted her, and she wanted me too, It was simple as that. Neither one of us were drunk or anything it all happened because we both wanted it to happen. 

Just I didn't think she would freak out like that in the morning. If I had, I wouldn't have had sex with her last night. I didn't want her upset with herself like that. Now it was just a huge mess.

F/n had already left. Before she left she wouldn't even listen to reason.

Fuck this went so bad. The only thing I can think of now is I didn't know what I was thinking. 

When she kissed me I should have stopped her. I should have thought of what would have been going through her mind when once we were done. 

Fuck, me. I fucked this up so bad. 

I shook my head I just need to give her time. That's it. What she needs right now is time.

I made a mistake with being with her last night.

But fuck was it a good mistake. 

Being with her last night was the best thing that has happened to me in a while. And I was actually happy. Minus this morning and our argument about her job everything else was perfect. F/n was still perfect as she always. I could tell she hasn't changed much. If anything she only got more stubborn and sassy, but overall it was nice to see that's she grown into her own person. 

She just has one major flaw that I don't see myself getting over. She's a fucking stripper. And she had the nerve to get angry with me when I told her I didn't like it. 

Now I get it, it's her body, and she can make her own choices. But to be showing her body off like that for money is so beneath her I know there is something else she can do to make money.

She could go back to being a server or something. Honestly, anything is better. 

I wonder if her dad knows she does this. If so I know he can't be happy about it either. 

I had already got up and was getting ready for the day since she left, but then my phone rung. It was Furlan. What did he want?

"Yeah?" 

"So what's been up with you?" 

"What are you talking?" I asked him.

"I talked to Erwin for a bit plus we didn't come out with us last night," He answered.

"I had shit to do last night, I don't have time to just hang out with you old men all the time." 

"Ha," Furlan laughed, "As if you weren't old yourself. Anyway, what did you have to do that was so important last night?"

"None of your business," I told him.

"Did it have something to with the girl from the other night, your old student?" He asked, "And she isn't the same student you had that thing with...it she?" he asked.

"And if she was? What would you say about it." 

Furlan didn't say anything for a moment like he was thinking about it. "What are you doing Levi?" 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"It means just what it sounds like, What are you doing? Were you with her last night? Are trying to mess with her again?" I listened to Furlan bombard me with questions. I'm sure I have an idea what he's getting at, but I didn't feel like hearing him go at me right now, there was too much already on my mind. 

"Furlan I don't feel like this right now. And we both know the answer to your question, yeah I was with her, why wouldn't I have been it's the same girl I fell in love with when I was married. Of course, I'm going to go see her after six years." 

"What the hell do you mean you love her Levi? You don't even know the woman. I'm sure she's not the same girl you knew those years ago mainly because I don't fucking know? She's a fucking stripper." Furlan yelled. 

"You don't think I know that?" I snapped back at him. I know the shit show that I just put myself in, but It's dealing with F/n, so that makes it different. I'm not stupid, I get this is going to be a problem, but I also know you don't get second chances like this all the time. The chances of me and F/n seeing each other after all these years was slim, and by some miracle we did, so I'm not just going to brush it off like it's nothing. Because when it comes down to it, I still have feelings for her. "Look, Furlan, I know what I'm doing." Was all I said before hanging up on him. 

Like I said I had enough to think about I didn't want to add whatever he was going to add. I just don't have the energy for him right now. Right now I need to be thinking about what I'm going to do about F/n. Like how do I even figure any of this out?

I fucked up so bad. 

Your Pov

I was driving to work with Sasha sitting beside me. 

When I got home, I went straight to bed. I didn't want to think about what I did. I just wanted to pretend nothing happened for now. I still can't believe I did that with Levi. I have no idea what was going through my head, and now even worst I have to see Samuel. Do I even tell him? I know I can't keep it to myself. But shit this is hard. I don't even know how'll he react. I know he'll get mad, but then what will leave me? I don't want him too. And I know I can't not tell him, it would be so wrong, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"So you gonna tell me where you were last night? You've been acting weird all day? And you didn't come to work last night." Sasha spoke up after a while. 

"I just had to handle some business," I lied to her. 

"You do realize I know you're lying to me, right?" She told me.

I groaned, "It doesn't matter I don't want to talk about it, it was stupid I just want to get this shift over and sleep." 

"Doesn't seem like it doesn't matter that much," Sasha said under her breath.

"Can you please drop it," I told her. I know it's her nature to press on issues and try to help, but right now I really don't need this. Right now I need to focus on my job, and my life and my boyfriend. That's what's important to me right now. 

It didn't take us long to get to the club and lucky for me Sam wasn't at the door. 

I was in the back now fixing my makeup, I already had my clothes on under my real cloths, so it didn't take me long to get all the way ready. I just need this night to go by as fast as possible.

"Where the fuck was you last night?" I looked back to see Ian standing in the mirror behind me, Great. The Asshole I didn't want to see. Why can't he leave me alone?

"None of your goddamn business now would you please leave me the fuck alone." I snapped at him. I already know I have to be direct with him, or he'll just keep pushing me, and I just don't feel like that right now. 

"You're the one not showing you for you shifts, so the only one that should be getting pissy right now is me, now where the fuck where you?" He snapped back. 

I turned around to him about to tell him off, but Sasha stopped me, "I thought I told you, Ian." She said with a nervous laugh, "F/n wasn't feeling so hot last night so she couldn't come in, but everything is cool now." 

Ian looked back from her to me rolling his eyes, "Whatever, hurry up and get your self on stage," Then he left out. 

I looked back at Sasha and gave her a small smile, "Thanks." 

Sasha just shrugged, "No biggy, I just wish you'd tell me what happened last night." 

I shook my head, "It's complicated. Maybe one day but just not right now. I told her. 

Because I know I'll talk to her about it eventually just not right now. Right now I have to sort this out on my own. I have to figure out what I'm going to do about this. 

I was about to leave out it was time for me to go makes some money but right before I could go out, I was stopped by Samuel. 

Shit.

"Hey babe," He said smiling.

Shit, shit.

"Hey," I said faking up a smile.

"Where were you last night?" He asked.

"Oh, I just wasn't feeling well." I lied.

Samuel frowned but shrugged it off. "Sure, but anyway you got someone up front asking for you." 

"Huh?" 

"It's that guy from the other night, the one you said was your friend. I do want to know why he can out here to talk to you. But he just said it was important and about your family." Samuel said.

"What?" I was frowning. What the shit? Was he saying Levi was here? As in right now?

I went ahead and walked up front, and he wasn't lying. 

Levi was standing right there. What the fuck? Why was he here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> pretty please tell me what you thought of this chapter I'd love to know what you think
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!

Your Pov

What the shit was he thinking? 

Seriously what was going through Levi's head? Why the fuck was he here? Now? Of all places, he even talked to my boyfriend!

I stormed over to Levi. And he actually had the nerve to look shocked when he saw me? 

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him; Thankfully I was able to pull in to the side where no one could see or hear us, I just hope it can stay like this for a moment.

Levi looked me over, and I could see him stop at my breast. I was wearing very little, I mean there is only a strap covering up my nipple. But seeing Levi stare at my chest like this was weird no matter how many times we've been together.

So I hit his shoulder, "My face is up here Levi." 

Levi shook his head and looked at my face, "Sorry, It's just distracting," He said gesturing to my boobs.

"As if you never seen them before." I snapped back at him, "And anyway again what the fuck are you doing here." 

Levi shook his head, "I had to see you again and say I was-" 

"And what Levi? Didn't you get the point this morning? I don't want to see you right now! You shouldn't even be here! What happened was a mistake, alright. So get out of here. I don't even want to hear what it is you came here to say," I told him. I was annoyed. Him being here, seeing him knowing he talked to Sam. Was he trying to ruin my life? 

"I'm sorry, I know it was insane for me coming here. But I had too." 

"For what?" 

"Wait, what the fuck happened this morning?" Someone said. I looked behind us to see Sam. Shiiiiiiit. Shit.

"What are you doing here?" 

"Don't ask me what I'm doing here, Where were you this morning? What the fuck are you two talking about? Who is he really?" Sam asked me. I could tell he already had an idea of what happened.

Shit, I wanted to tell him. But I didn't want to tell him the truth like this. I wanted to do this at home...just at the club. This is a mess. I looked at Sam, "Look I'm sorry. and I was going to tell you just not right now." 

"Tell me what?" Sam asked.

God, he wasn't making this any easier.

"We slept together last night, it's pretty obvious," Levi spoke up looking disinterested.

He couldn't be serious right now.

I snapped my head at Levi, what was actually wrong with him? "Levi," I pleaded. 

But I didn't have time to focus on him, I shook my head looking back at Sam. "I can explain. It was a mistake. I didn't mean too." 

"I don't want to hear it," Sam snapped at me. "How could you?"

I tried to answer him, but he started shaking his head, "I should know a slut would do this, I don't know why I trusted you. It's your job to fuck other people look at you," He gestured to my whole appearance.

Well, that hurt. "Sam," I tried to plead with him, but I was cut off again. 

"Who the fuck do you think your talking too?" Levi snapped again moving closer to Samuel.

"Shit up Levi!" I snapped at him; he was ruining everything! Why couldn't he just be quiet for five minutes! Damn him.

But Levi didn't listen, he just pushed me aside. "Look, man, ,I get your pissed, but you don't get to talk to her like that." 

"I don't have shit to say to you," Samuel said getting closer to Levi.

They both looked pissed, and if this kept going, they were definitely going to start fighting.

"Can we please not do this right now?" I tried to step in between them, but Samuel pushed me aside from them getting closer to Levi. Then before I knew it, Levi threw a punch. And they were both were on the ground. I yelped out in shook I didn't even know what, to do! Why would Levi do that? All I knew now was Levi was on top of Samuel beating the shit out of him. 

I tried to yell at him to get off but he wasn't listening to me, and then two of the other bouncers and Ian ran up and started dragging Levi off him and were about to start attacking him, But I couldn't keep standing there when I saw that. Instances stepped in, and I did my best to grab one of the bouncer's arm that was about to hit Levi. 

"Stop!" I screamed at them again. 

Abd they all seemed to stop for the moment. looking at me. 

"What the fuck is going on over here?" Ian yelled.

"I can't fucking Believe you F/n," I looked over and saw Sam looking at me disgusted in his eyes, "You even stopped to protect him. I can't believe I even thought I loved a bitch like you." 

"I told you to watch your fucking mouth when you talk to her," Levi yelled back trying to charge for him again, but the other bouncer had him in a tight enough grip where he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Explain what is happening over here F/n," Ian told me again.

"Just some shit alright. Don't worry about it." I told him. I didn't need him getting in my business right now.

"Oh? Why is it such a fucking secret now?" Samuel said stil,l angry, "Everyone should know what a fucking whore you are for this. Listen up if you want a free fuck then you should come See F/n over here!" He actually yelled out so everyone could hear him. It wasn't enough that we had already brought enough attention to ourselves, he had to do that too? Not to mention he yelled out my real name to this idiots.

"Sam please." I tried to reason with him, but he didn't seem like he wanted to hear any of it and started walking in a circle  
"Leave it alone F/n, you better than him. You don't need any of this shit." Levi spoke up.

"Are you still fucking talking?" Samuel butted in this time going in for Levi again.

Oh my gosh why was this happening to me?

"Hey, Alright that's enough get them out of here," Ian yelled out pointing at me and Levi.

"What?" I asked. "I'm working." 

"Not anymore your not get, the fuck out of here." Then next thing I know the other bouncer went to grab my arm, but I pushed him off of me, "Get off me. I can walk myself." I turned to leave out this was dumb as shit. Why the fuck did they have to get in a fight? This was costing me money; I knew this wouldn't be anything but trouble.

"F/n." I heard my name called out by Levi.

"Leave me the fuck alone," I yelled at him. 

Levi is the last person I want to hear anything from right now. It was all his fault. 

I shouldn't have gone out with him yesterday! I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I'm such an idiot. Since I've reunited with him, it's been nothing but trouble. How the fuck did, I think seeing my old high school teacher who I used to fuck would be a good idea? Fucking hell I'm stupid.

"F/n would you wait for a second," Levi said grabbing my hand turning me around to look at him. 

We were both in the parking lot. 

"Would you just fucking think for a second. I get your pissed but here." The Levi said taking off his jacket and handing it to me, "Put this on would you." 

Oh, I don't know how I didn't realize it, but Ian did send me out without letting me get my normal clothes, and I am pretty much naked standing out here. So I took it from him, but that didn't mean I was okay with him.

"Look F/n we need to talk," Levi spoke again.

And I couldn't help but laugh, albeit it wasn't a genuine laugh, "What do you think I'd want to say to you right now Levi? Don't you get it I don't want to see you? Because of you I just lost my boyfriend and possibly my job."

"F/n," he started again.

"No, don't F/n me!" I yelled stopping him, "What did you think was going to happen? Why the fuck would you come to my job? Did you think I would just be like oh gee your right Levi I shouldn't work here I'm still in love with you, and we'd be together again? I'm a fucking teenager anymore, it's been fucking six years I have a life, and you need to get one and stop living in the past I've moved on!" 

"F/n you're doing that thing you do when you won't listen to me and think you have all the answers, Let me explain," Levi said to me.

But I just rolled my eyes, "Levi stop, don't try to sound like you still know me, You don't know me anymore, you left. Your the one who went to move on with his life, so fucking act like it," I didn't say anything else I just turned and kept heading to my car. 

This was just bullshit. I should be working right now, but no. Everything in my life just fucking flipped upside down in a matter of seconds. 

Fuck.

I hit my steering wheel in frustration. 

Fuck my life.

~~A few days later~~

Levi Pov

"So Let me get this straight? You a teacher had a relationship with your student six years ago when you were still married, which resulted in you getting her pregnant and her having a miscarriage so you left to get space. Then you come back only to find out she's a striper using that money to pay her way through college and living, then have sex with her again knowing she's in a relationship with someone else?" 

"Ye-" I started to say but was cut off.

"And on top of that, you go to her job again, this time knowing she's working to tell her more about how YOU feel and end up telling her boyfriend she cheated on him, getting in a fight getting kicked out, and possibly getting her fired?" My mother asked me.

I couldn't make eye contact with her, "Yes, that's just about it." I told her the truth.

I heard my mother groan.

Part of me doesn't know why I told her. But I didn't see anyone else I could go to that I wanted to hear from, Mainly thinking of Furlan. I just didn't want to talk to him about F/n anymore. And my mother seemed like the only other person I could trust about this right now who could give me some sound advice. 

And I needed it.

I fucked up so bad.

I don't know what I thought when I went up to her job that night. I just felt like I needed to let F/n know what was going on, And I didn't want to wait until she was ready, I had felt like I needed to let her know what was going on right then. But look how fucking great that turned out.

F/n hated me.

And she made some good points. I don't know how I was living in a fucking fairytale like that. Thinking she would just be with me just because I came back. She had a point. It's been Six years. She moved on...And she wasn't the same girl I fell in love with. She was a woman now. A whole different woman. It was my mistake to think she was the same.

I was wrong. 

I could feel my mother staring at me. No doubt She was trying to figure out how to respond to the confession I just gave her, I know I would be looking the same way. But her staring was getting annoying. "Tch, Are you going to say something?" I asked her.

She just shook her head, "I'm just trying to figure out where did I go wrong, and how did you get this fucking stupid. Levi, What the hell is wrong with you?" She said hitting me across the head, That was something she hadn't done in a lone time.

"I'm sorry," I said holding the back of my head.

"I'm not the one you should be sorry with! What were you messing with that little girl? You know I knew something was up when your sister brought her here those years ago, and how she reacted to telling you about Petra, I should have known when you were doing wrong with her." 

"It wasn't like I was taking advantage of her mom." I defended myself.

"I don't care if she wanted it to Levi! You were the adult! You should have known better, and you were married! This is the same thing Petra, and you divorced over! Cheating! And you were doing it the whole time too? And you got her pregnant? I thought I raised you better than this? If you weren't a grown man, I would beat the shit out of you." My mother yelled at me.

It was fair to say she was pissed, but for a good reason. When it's said out loud, then it really does sound bad. "Alright, I know I've fucked up when it comes to her, but I'm asking you what you think I should do now?" 

"Hell if I know, leave the poor girl alone. I think you've done enough." She said crossing her arms looking at me.

A looked away from her again. 

I was afraid she would say that. Hell, that's mostly the reason I didn't call Furlan because I was sure he would tell me to leave her alone. And I just didn't want to call it quits yet. Even though I know, she doesn't want anything to do with me, and it's a snowball chance in hell that she would ever talk to me again with everything that happened the other night. But still, the idea of leaving F/n alone was a bitter pill to swallow. 

"Wait," My mother spoke up again, "Don't tell me you had real feelings for her?" 

"It would have never gotten this fair if I didn't," I told her truthfully.

My mother shook her head, "Shit Levi, This is a real issue you got yourself in. Why do you care for her? What is she to you? I don't understand." 

I leaned back in my chair looking at the ceiling. "I don't know, F/n id just different. She's different from Petra; I fell in love with her personality first before anything-" 

"You realize people can change in six years right?" My mother said. 

"Yes, I learned that." 

My mother groaned, "I think you just have to leave her alone." 

I looked at her while she spoke now, "She has a lot to deal with mentally with you popping back in her life, She's probably grown a lot from when you knew her so you shouldn't have expected her to be like the same person. People change and so do feel you should know this better than anyone Levi. So leave the poor girl alone. If she wants to be with you, she'll come to you, if not there isn't anything you can do about it." 

I nodded, I know she's right.

But that doesn't mean I liked it. "How are you doing? Have you been seeing the doctor?" I asked her changing the subject. I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I'm fine. don't try and change the subject on me just because you think you can." My mother said calling me out.

"I just want to know how you're doing, you are the reason I came back you know." 

My mother rolled her eyes at me getting up, "I"m fine, Doctor says I'm doing well, for now, we'll see in a month or two about the operation, but until then I'm fine. And don't think I'm forgetting about this crazy stuff you have gotten yourself in just because you changed the subject. I'm just tired and getting some rest; we'll talk about this when I wake up." She called out to me as she walked to her bedroom.

Hmm, funny. I smiled to myself. Not a lot of people an I know can call me out of my bs. But I am grateful for the ones that can like my mother.

F/n would also be on that list, but at it stands I guess it's only best I forget about her for now...

Even if I don't want too.

Your Pov

It's been about a week since me, and Samuel stopped going out.

It's bittersweet, I did really love and enjoy being with Sam, but I fucked it all up being stupid.

I shouldn't have been with Levi that night, I had known deep in my heart it was a bad idea, and still was being stupid and went with him. It honestly was all my fault. I shouldn't have kissed him. Levi had told me where he stood; I should have known after he told me he loved me to get leave it alone. But I did, and this is what I got from it. 

I also lost my job. 

I guess it was because of Sam that I was still working there, Ian came onto me again but because I'm not easy and despite what Samuel thinks of me now I won't fuck any man who comes my way Ian fired me. 

Everything in my life was going downhill and fast it seemed. But it was okay. Not like I lost everything.

I got a new job. 

I worked at a grocery store now. It doesn't pay well, but it's something for now. I'm going to probably go to another club I just haven't had the time to find one, and I'll be honest I am kinda enjoying this little break I'm having from dancing. It's nice mentally money wise not so much.

One thing or I should say the person that has been weighing on my mind is no one other than Levi; I mean when is he lost since I saw him the other day. 

But I can't help but feel bad. They way I was talking to him. It was almost had to believe I once said I was in love with him. But then again as I said, I don't know if I love him, it's been six years I would I have kept those feelings? It doesn't make any sense. But still, he was important to me at one point, so I feel bad for how I said it, not what I said if that makes any sense.

I've been contemplating if I should call and say sorry, but I don't know just yet.

I talked to Jean about it, his whole opinion was good riddance on Levi, and then I talked to Sasha about it too, and she didn't really know what I should do. So It's not like I had a lot of help making a decision, so that's why I decided to just wait. Maybe he'll call me? If he does then for sure, I'll say sorry, but if he doesn't...then maybe that just means we're over...I mean I just don't want to go back on what I said. 

I'm not the same person he knew back then. And it annoys me to no end the way I felt like he felt that he could just pop back up and I'd just be with him again. It was so fucking selfish. And I don't want to be with anyone who thinks they can tell me what to do. I'm a grown ass woman, I can make my own choices and him telling me about my job or what he thought I should be doing didn't sit well with me.

"F/n?" 

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the call of my name.

I was actually just leaving my job when I heard it. I turned around trying to see who had called me when I saw away hand and a familiar face. 

It was Mr. Smi- I mean it was Erwin.

Well, this will be weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Reader is upset and stubborn and Levi is unsure of where their relationship will go from here. Who knows how this relationship between reader and Levi will end now. And what could Erwin possibly bring to the table? Things to thinking about ~~
> 
> Please leave a comment on what you thought of this chapter pretty please 
> 
> Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Your Pov

"Well, this a surprise," Erwin spoke up.

I held on to my purse tighter, I don't know this was just so weird. Seeing him now considering the last time I saw him. I averted my eyes from him, "Yeah, it is." 

"I would ask what you're doing here, but it's a grocery store so there aren't many different things it could be." He joked awkwardly.

I gave him a fake laugh. "Yeah, true...I mean I am just getting off work."

"Oh, you work here?" He asked me.

I took in a breath, "Oh yeah, I just started a few days ago." 

"Oh, well that's nice. Do you like it?" He asked sounding interested.

I scratched the back of my head, "I mean it's a living just like any other job." 

Erwin just nodded.

"So um..How have you been?" I asked. I don't even know why I asked him that. The last time I saw Erwin, he was sticking a twenty dollar bill in my underwear and staring at my boobs. I shouldn't want to talk to him. But at the same time I should be polite I mean he did pay me..and it wasn't like he thought he was going to see me that night.

"Oh, I've been fine." He said smiling, "Principle of the school now" 

"Really? That's cool." I told him.

"It is. I've put in a lot of work to get there, so I'm glad it had finally paid off. How are you? Did you start school after school? Or have you graduated and trying to get a career in your field?

"Ha!" I laughed out loud at that, "Well, no. Not yet at least. I'm still in school, and if everything goes right, I should be graduating next year. I've just had trouble finding out what it is I want to do." 

Erwin smiled nodding his head, "I know what you mean, It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do when I was going to school as well." 

"Well, it's nice to know I'm not crazy then." I joked.

"Oh, I'm sure you're far from it," Erwin said.

We both went silent for a moment. 

I don't know maybe this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be talking to him. Thankfully he hasn't brought up the other night when he saw me, so that's good. Hopefully, he doesn't cause I don't even know how I'll handle that embarrassment. 

"So F/n," Erwin spoke up again clearing his throat.

Oh no. I spoke too soon.

"I was wondering, If you have time, and well don't mind and if you are not in a relationship or anything-" 

"Wait? Are you asking me on a date, Mr. Smith?" I asked. Because that's what it sounded like he was going with this. And to be honest, the way he was talking somewhat shy was adorable. 

Erwin cleared his throat again. "Please just call me Erwin, and I am actually. If you want too?" 

I certainly didn't expect this, but I couldn't help but feel flattered. Erwin was actually asking me out? And he seemed nervous about it too? This was weird for sure, but it's a good kind. who knows maybe this is what I need.

I smiled back at me tilting my head, "I would love to go out on a date with you Erwin."

Levi Pov

I was in currently stored with Mikasa and my mother.

It was rare that Mikasa and I were both in town, so my mother wanted us all to go out, and I decided to humor her. And it was nice. Mikasa was doing well in school, and hearing from her was nice. My mother's heath was fine for now. Everything was pretty good.

This was all a good distraction from F/n.

And that's what I needed; a distraction. I know she needed space right now, so that's what I was going to give her. If f/n wants to be with me she can tell me, I can't be forward with her like I want to be, it will only scare her away, and that's the last thing I want to do.

"So dinner is your treat?" Mikasa said taking me out if my thoughts.

" Says who?" I asked her.

"I'm visiting you should be treating me." She joked, "isn't that right mom?" 

My mother wasn't listening and just nodded her head.

"Your such a brat." I said ignoring Mikasa.

"Your more of a brat then I am."

"Says who?"

" Says mo-oh wow," Mikasa stopped talking like she saw something that took her by surprise. 

"What?" I asked her looking ahead but then I noticed what it was she saw, or I should say who.

Petra.

I don't know why I thought I wouldn't have to see her ever again. I mean I never gave it much thought about what it would be like to see Petra again after all these years since we broke up. I know I've moved on, and seeing her doesn't make me feel anything different. It's just weird. Beside F/n she is the only woman I've ever been with really. Petra she was my wife she was a big part of my life, and we ended things on bad terms I mean she cheated and lied about having a baby, I know I have my own faults too, but She was the cause of all our issues. 

I honestly didn't have anything to say to her now that I think about it. She was just a person I used to know now. She was probably with that guy or someone else I really don't care. So I went ahead and ignored her and kept walking down the aisle. Mikasa seemed to get the hint too, so that was good. I just didn't want to talk to her. I'm sure she should feel the same way.

"Levi?" 

Shit.

I looked at her now that she was close to us. "Hi." 

"Oh wow it is you," She said looking shocked. 

"In the flesh," I said looking away. I shouldn't make this awkward. But I'm not going to lie I still find her beautiful. 

"Wow, Ugh..Forgive me but it's been a while, and I'm kinda speechless," She spoke up.

"It's fine," I said looking at her now.

Petra smiled at me, "Um, how are you?" 

I was about to answer, but Mikasa stepped in. "He's fine; we were just leaving." Then she pulled be along with her moving down the aisle. 

I looked back ad Mikasa, "Thanks." 

She just rolled her eyes, "It's what sisters are for. Let's just get mom and leave. Knowing you if you talked to her long enough you'd be in her bed tonight," 

I rolled my eyes at her, "Tch, I would not. But anyway thanks for looking out." 

It didn't take us long to get through the check out line and walk out the store with my mother, and I didn't run into Petra anymore while we were in there, so that was good. 

"You saw who?" I heard my mother ask Mikasa.

"Petra, and Levi didn't even remember how to talk," Mikasa said.

"Oh wow, good thing you stepped in if not Levi would be in her bed already." My mom joked.

"Tch, I can hear both of you," I told them,

"It's not a lie, we all know you make bad decisions when it comes to women," My mother said.

"I do no-"

"Levi! Wait up!" 

We all turned back to the store to see Petra running out with her cart trying to catch up with us. "Hey, Levi." She called out again. 

I just looked at her, "Yeah?" 

"Here," She said handing me a piece of paper that had her number on it. "It would be crazy for me not to take a minute to try and catch up with you after all these years. So call sometimes I'd love to just talk." She said. She then looked at my mother and Mikasa, "Um, hey...I should leave now." Then she walked away.

"She not for real is she?" Mikasa said.

"I think she was," I head my mother answer.

"I can't believe her," Mikasa walked up to me and held out her hand, "Give it." 

"Give what?" 

"Her number, give it here." 

"No." 

"Levi." 

I stepped back, "Mikasa." 

She tried to reach for is, but I stepped back putting the paper in my pocket. "Levi, why do you need it?" 

"Because she gave it to me," I told her, "It's none of your business." 

"Mom," She called out.

"Would you two get out the street before we get ran over, and help me find the car." 

"Mom, he totally going to go have sex with her," Mikasa said.

"I know, but he's a grown man who can make his own decisions, now let's go." She said. Wow. Some family they are.

"You guys are the worst," I told them as we got to our car and started putting the groceries in. "And I am not going to have sex with her. It's not like that anymore, if anything I do want to know how she's been. She was my wife remember?" 

"Yeah, sure. If that's what you want to think." My mom said humoring me 

God, they were annoying. Like I already said I don't see myself being with her again in any sexual way, but that doesn't mean I won't want to talk to her. I mean she was my best friend at one point, who knows maybe- I know it's crazy. Deffently something I need to think about more before I actually do it. 

 

Your Pov

So I went out on that date with Erwin.

And another one.

And now I was getting ready to go out on my third date with him.

"So where are you out to tonight?" Connie asked as he was sitting down on the couch with Sasha. It was normal for him to be over sometimes when Sasha didn't have to work at night.

"To see a man about a dog," I answered him. Me and Connie were on good terms I just always liked teasing him.

"I told you she's on her way to see her sugar daddy," Sasha told him.

"Tch, he is not my sugar daddy," I told her for the fifth time since I started dating Erwin.

"Well it's a step up from Sam for sure," Connie said.

"I agree," Sasha added.

"Thanks but I didn't ask and like I said he's not my sugar daddy, he's just older than me," I told them.

"Give me the details Sasha," Connie asked her.

"Apparently he's our old vice principal, who is now a principle and saw F/n at the club a few weeks ago. Then he saw her at the store the other day and asked her out on a date, and they've been talking ever since" She said.

"Ooh, a principal? You're moving up in the world F/n." Connie teased.

"Oh shut up," I told them leaving the room. 

But I have to admit. I really did like going out with Erwin, he was fun, not to mention he's hot. Plus he's nice to talk to; he's always been that way though I remember for a while when I was in high school I liked talking to him because of the same reason. He's just a good listener. 

I also like how he hasn't brought up me being a stripper, I think he's really good at figuring out it's a topic I don't want to talk about, but with that said I think if we continue to talk some of is will have have to bring it up. And that's fine; he seems like he has a pretty open mind about things, unlike Levi. 

Levi is just so stubborn and has his own way he thinks things should be. Not to mention Levi, just had it figured he already knew me and things would just be the same way they used to be and they just weren't. Yeah, it was nice to see him, and yeah I wanted to have sex with him that night even when I knew I knew I shouldn't have, and yes I honestly will always have a soft spot for him. I don't think that will go away, but if I was ever going to be in any type of relationship with Levi, he needs to understand that I am my own person and I can make my own decisions and life choices, he needs to know the person I am now and not the person I used to be.

But If I'm honest, I think the other night might be the end of us anyway, since he's hasn't tried to reach out to me. And I'm not upset about it. It's just the way things ended. Despite how I feel about Levi, I think I should just accept that maybe we're just not meant to be. 

Just then my phone rang I looked and saw it was Erwin who texted he was outside. Nice, tonight he said we were going to see a movie so we should have a nice night. 

 

I looked in the mirror, I looked nice. I wore a simple top and jeans, nothing too big it's just a simple date.

I walked to the door to leave out.

"Make good choices!" Sasha called out.

"Don't make a baby on the couch!" I called back at her.

Laughing to myself I got into Erwin's car. "Hello," I said with a smile.

"Hello F/n how are you doing tonight?" He asked starting the car.

"Pretty good, a lot better now that I see you," I flirted with him. "So what are we going to see?" 

"Don't know yet figured we could figure that out when we get there," He answered.

"Hmm, sounds like a good time, then after the movie then what?" 

"Well, after that I can take you back home, or we can go out and eat somewhere, whatever it is you feel like." 

Erwin is a real gentleman I've noticed that since We've been dating, and I have to say I really like it. Samuel was fine as a boyfriend but let's be real he did have his temper and Levi, is just another store altogether. 

Erwin is dare I saw perfect. 

~~Later~~

The movie was fine. 

And now we were just taking a minute to get ice cream and enjoy each others company. But something was weighing on my mind and I wanted to asks Erwin. This was our third date now, and to be honest I know he doesn't just want to be my friend no matter how much of a gentleman he is. But at this Point, I just wish he would come out with it.

Erwin and I were sitting down when I decided to ask him, "Erwin, what plans do you have with me?"

"Excuse me?" He asked.

I looked away playing with my spoon, "I mean, I like you, and you seem to like me, but I'd like to know what it is you really want." 

"I don't think I understand what you mean," Erwin said frowning.

Omg, did I have to spell it out for him? I didn't want to bring up when I first saw him, but I need to know before I continue to be with him and him not bring it up himself is making me doubt him. "Let's be real Erwin when you first saw me you put a twenty dollar bill in my underwear, and you haven't brought that up once, and I just want to know, are you trying to be in a real relationship or did you want to just fuck?" I had to be blunt.

Erwin looked taken back at my words, but part of me really didn't care. 

Erwin cleared his throat, "I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear, but I do intend on being in a relationship with you if you're willing that is. I didn't want to bring up you being a stripper because I thought it would be awkward." 

"Oh-" 

"Also I wanted to take things slow, I didn't want to pressure you or anything. and besides, I don't know exactly how you feel so I was just taking it slow too because of our past relationship; I didn't want to make you feel weird for dating your old principle." 

Oh, if he only knew about Levi. I smiled at him, "Well, that was nice of you to consider me, but I'm fine with dating you if it were going to be a big deal I would have never said yes to the first date." 

"Fair point," 

"So," I continued, "If you'd like to speed things up, I'm all for it." 

Erwin just chuckled, "Noted." 

After our ice cream, we decided to call it a night and right now Erwin was walking me to my house. Erwin and I saw some scary movie that had just come out. And while scare movies are far from my favorite, it was nice being in there with Erwin holding my hand was nice. And the ice cream was a nice touch too. "I'm going to have to go to bed with the lights on now," I joked trying to make a little light conversation before he left.

"If you'd like I can come in and sit with you until you fall asleep," he joked back.

"Mr. Smith, are you asking to come in?"

"F/n you have to stop calling me that, and it was honestly just a joke." He told me.

"I can't help it, it's funny."

Erwin stepped closer to me once we got to my door, "I don't see what's so humorous about it, but if it makes you happy then I guess I will have to endure it." 

"You know what else would make me happy?" I asked him closing the space between us.

"And what is that?" Erwin asked moving his head closer.

"I don't know why don't you come in and find out," I teased him, my lips were close enough to his, but I didn't kiss him. After our little conversation, I was feeling better about being with him. And I don't see any reason for us to keep taking things slow. And I could tell Erwin was feeling the same by the way his hands were holding to my hips.

I could feel Erwin give me a devilish smile, "Well in you insist."

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Erwin and Reader are slowly becoming a thing, and what could possibly start between Petra and Levi? And how will Levi react when he finds out about Erwin and Reader?? So much drama~~
> 
> Anyways again thanks a million for reading you all just give me life! And it makes me so happy to know you all are enjoying this story! So please keep letting me know what you think of the story in the comments! 
> 
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES, so the last time I updated this was in like April...sorry about that but better hella late then never right?

Your Pov

"Okay you can't laugh, or get mad," I told Jean. We were having lunch together. It wasn't something we got to do offend but everyone, and then we got together and talked about what was going on in our lives.

"Don't tell me you're dating that asshat again," He said plainly.

I shook my head, "No, no. He got me fired, and I'm still pissed off at him. I'm not that same dumbass I was when I first met him." 

Jean snorted, "Right, you've changed in a day?" 

"Shut up." 

Jean started to laugh, "Fine, fine what's idiotic thing have you done now?"

"I'm dating Erwin," I told him. 

Jean stared at me. I don't think what I said sunk in. "Erwin?" He asked. 

He was so fucking slow sometimes, "Erwin...as in our old vice principle."

"Vice Principal!" Jean yelled at the same time as me.

I shook my head, "Yeah, we got official like a month ago." 

"You decided you wanted to wait for a fucking mouth before telling me? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you dating a fifty-year-old man!" 

"Would you stop yelling!" I yelled back at him, the way he was going off the whole dinner could hear him. 

"Why are you dating our old VP? What is wrong with you? Do have a thing for teachers?" He asked in a harsh whisper.

I rolled my eyes, "I do not." I leaned back into my chair, "It kinda just happened. He asked me on a date then one thing lead to another...I really like him." 

Jean looked at me unconvinced. "Nine times out of ten I think it's just his dick." 

I gasped, "It is not. Erwin is a gentleman. Anyway, tonight he wants me to meet his friends." 

Jean laughed, "Right cause that sounds like a good idea, does your boy toy Levi know? How does he feel? Will he be there tonight?" 

"I told you I haven't talked to him, And I don't know" I sighed. I didn't have anything to talk to him about. And why would I tell him? So what they worked together. If someone were going to tell him it would be Erwin. It's not like anyone knows we had something going on before. Erwin and Levi are different people. I shouldn't care about what he thinks. Besides Erwin hasn't brought him up and why would he? Levi's opinion doesn't matter. 

"Anyway, I thought you should know, What's up with you and Mark?" 

"You don't get to change the subject," Jean snapped in a playful voice, "What do you even like about him?" 

I laughed a little, "I don't know, he's smart, funny-" 

"Hella older than you?" 

"Very funny." 

Jean leaned back into his seat, "I just what to know what's wrong with you." 

"I knew I should have told Marco. First, you'd just judge me the whole time," I huffed out. 

"You're just being a pussy, you just wanted someone to lie to you, and tell you it's a good idea, What happens when he finds out? Huh? What if he flips or something? Are you going to tell him you used to sleep with Levi?" 

"I don't need to tell him that," I told him getting annoyed at Jean for calling me out like this, "And Like I said Levi doesn't have anything to do with this." 

Jean rolled his eyes, "Fine, but when the shit hits the fan, and it will knowing you. Don't expect me to cover for you; I've always been a fan of you telling someone what that bastard did to you." 

"It wasn't like that...We both knew what we were doing then." I told him for like 100 time. I never blamed Levi for what happened between us. It wasn't anything to be mad about. I was young and stupid. Maybe he was too. We didn't have anything special. I convinced myself that, I mean if it were truly something worth saving...he would have stayed...I mean I get that things got messy. But if it were meant to be then, he wouldn't have thought he should leave. He would have waited till for me or something...I don't know, but I know he wouldn't have left. 

I shook my head, I didn't need to think about him right now. I was talking to Jean and besides I was with Erwin now. "Let's talk about something else now, you've bumped me out," I pouted.

Jean rolled his eyes, "Like I said I won't cover for you this time and neither will Marco." Jean went into his bag and started digging something out. "In other news," Jean pulled out a tiny box and sat it on the table, "I think I finally found the right one." 

My eyes lit up; It was a box for a ring, "Jean!" 

"I know, I know, It took long enough, but I think this is the perfect one." 

I took the box off the table and opened up the box; it was a small blue and silver ring. "Marco is going to flip! How are you going to do it? Tell me everything!" 

"I don't have anything but this ring planned out right now," He told me smiling.

I smiled back at him. It was about time. I always messed with him asking when he was going to marry Marco. They've been together since high school. They belonged together. It was nice to how well they lasted. I dare say they'll be like this forever. "I'm happy for you," I told him. "You had better take care of him." 

"As if I haven't been," He rolled his eyes. 

I laughed, "Anyway, tell me everything you plan-" 

"Woah," Jean said looking at me. 

"Woah?" I questioned. "Woah, what?

"Don't look now, give it a sec up but-" 

I had looked behind me. Jean kicked me under the table before I could see what he was talking about. "What?" 

"I said don't look suddenly, don't draw attention," He said, but I was getting annoyed. I slowly looked behind me, and then I saw who he was talking about. My eyes went wide. It was Levi, and he was with someone...Petra. 

I turned back at Levi, "What is he doing here? With her?" 

Jean shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? I thought they divorced." 

"They did," I told him feeling annoyed. Why the hell would he be anywhere with her? After everything, she put him through, and they were here having lunch? And since when did this city get so small, and I was seeing him everywhere? 

"I should go say something to him," I told Jean.

"What? No!" He said.

"Yes! What the hell does he think he's doing? Having sex with me than going out with his ex-trash wife," I said looking back in the direction they were walking too. I don't think they saw us. Besides they went to sit somewhere else in the dinner.

"Didn't you just say you were made at him? And you didn't want anything to do with him? And that you have a new man now? What the hell happened to all that?" 

"This is different," I told Jean. "I'm just going to say hi; He obviously doesn't have any idea what he's doing. Someone has to go over there and tell him to get his head right." 

Jean rolled his eyes at me, "I'm telling you. It's a bad idea." 

"I don't care. I won't be rude or anything. I'm just going to go over there and say hi that's all." I told him. 

Jean shook his head, but I had already got up. Levi had lost his mind apparently. I mean didn't he remember everything he went through with him? Why would he go back to her for any reason! I just can't make sense of it! I had to do something about this. 

Levi Pov

I don't know why I called her. 

I don't know why I agreed to meet with her. 

Maybe I'm sad, lonely and pathetic? Maybe part of me missed her? Maybe I wanted a distraction from thinking about F/n? There were so many Maybes I thought of that made me do this. But when I saw her outside the dinner, I couldn't help but feel a bit happy. Maybe part of me still loved her? 

I know she put me through hell, but it wasn't always that way. There was a time we were happy. 

"Levi, you look well." She smiled. When I walked up to her. 

I nodded, "Same to you; you wanna go in?" I asked her.

We walked in. It wasn't a big fancy dinner or anything. It was actually kinda small. She moved to a seat close to the fount. "Anything you hungry for? She asked as I sat down." 

"Nothing really comes to mind," I told her. I groaned to myself why did I agree to this. It was awkward. What was I even going to say to her? This was so much different from when I was talking to F/n. With her, I knew where I wanted to start. With Petra right now I have no idea. 

I watched her look over the menu. I wonder what was going through her head? Was she feeling awkward? What made her think this was a good idea? Did she really want to catch up, or did she just want to tell me how great her life is with the man she decided to cheat on me with? I wonder if they're still together? Or did she leave him too?

"I can order you some tea if you like, Black tea is still your favorite right?" 

I smiled, I expect she would still remember things like that, Why would she forget? I nodded. And she got up, "I'll go ahead and get you something to eat too, you wait here." Then she left to get in the line.

I sat back in my seat. 

That kinda brings me Petra always doing things for me. It wasn't because she didn't think I could, or that I didn't want to do it myself. It was because Petra knew me so well, and liked doing it. Before all the issues she was my best friend. She knew me better then I knew myself at times. She was just perfect...

Just then my phone buzzed, I looked at it seeing I had a text from Mike. He was reminding me about tonight. Apparently, they all wanted to go out again tonight, Bella and Hange would be there with us. Something about Erwin bringing his new girl toy too, Mike says he's been bragging about her to him and wants us all to meet her. I wonder if I should bring Petra...No one really includes her in stuff since we split. I guess they didn't know how I'd react. I bet they'd be happy if I brought her. It has been a while since all that shit went down. I don't think I even care anymore. 

At least not how I did at first. Was she wrong? Yes. Was I wrong? Yes. I did cheat on her with F/n, granted it was after, but maybe I shouldn't have given up so easily. We were both wrong. And it wasn't like I'm planning on getting back together with her or sleeping with her despite what my mom and Mikasa said. I was just trying to catch up with her. Maybe even have just a frindly realtionship with her again. Noting more nothing less; just platoinc. 

Petra came and sat back down, "They'll bring the food out when it's ready." 

I nodded. 

We both sat there looking at each other for a moment. 

"So-" 

"I'm sorry," Petra spoke up.

I frowned.

"I've been wanting to say that for the past two years, but I never knew how." 

"Petra-"

"No, let me finish. What I did to you was wrong." She reached out her hands and held mine that was laying on the table. "Levi I don't see how you could even agree to this whole thing after what I did to you, but you have to know I'm sorry. If I could go back, If I could have been honest with you from day one. Things wouldn't be like this right now." 

I felt this weird feeling in my chest. It was something I couldn't put a name too. As I listened to her.

She started to cry quietly, I could tell she didn't want to make a big deal out of this, but she was trying to get this out. "I know it's wrong even to think you've forgiven me, but could you try? I was young and stupid. But I did love you." 

"Petra it's fine," I said patting her hand trying to calm her down. I didn't want a scene. 

She nodded and must have picked up on this, "I'll be right back I'm going to clean myself up real quick." 

I nodded watching her get back up. 

Where did that even come from? Was she that sorry? Had she really been holding that in for the last two years? What do I even say to her? I should be honest. 

"You're not falling for those Crocodile tears are you?" 

I snapped my head behind me at the familiar voice. It was F/n? What was she doing here? 

"F/n? What are doing here?" I asked her.

She looked offended, "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? And with her?" She snapped.

"Tsk, I don't see how it's any of your business," I told her. What was with her attitude? It's like it's only gotten worse since she's gotten older. You would think she'd learn to chill out, but no. She's as snappy as ever. 

She moved the hair out of her face and leaned over the table closer to my face, "Have you forgotten the shit she put you though? And you're here dinking tea with her? What the fuck is a matter with you?" 

I didn't need F/n telling me how to live my life. I could feel myself getting annoyed, "I can think of a lot of shit you put me through and yet we still had sex that night," I snapped at her. Once the words came out my mouth, I immediately regretted them. 

F/n's face had shaken expression on it, but only for a slip second. She stood up straight. "I can see this is a touchy subject for you." She rolled her eyes.

"F/n," I said about to try and apologize. This was the first time I've seen her since that night at her club. And thinking about it then I overreacted. I was being too overprotective for someone who's been out of her life for six years. I wanted to be in her life still, and telling her what to do wasn't going to get me that. I have to remember she isn't some teenager anymore; she's a grown woman who can make her own decisions. I should just try and be her friend now. And this time it wasn'a a problem either. 

But F/n up her hand up stopping me, "Save it Levi." She looked annoyed herself. "I was just coming over here to tell you don't be dumb. That you may have forgotten hoe crazy she was driving you, but I didn't. but I can see you already fallen. See you later." Then she walked towards the door. 

I got up to follow her, but Petra called my name making me look at her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. 

I stood there between going to follow F/n or stay and talk with Petra. 

I sighed, I'll have another chance to talk to F/n. And no doubt I just pissed her off again. And I'm trying to get on her good side. So for now I'll leave her to herself. I'll see her again and clear the air. I shook my head, "It was nothing." 

Petra smiled. I guess she didn't see F/n. I wonder what she would think if she saw her. I wonder if I should tell her the truth about what I did with F/n back then. "Thank you again for coming and talking with me today, and sorry for freaking out like that," Petra said wiping her face.

"It's fine," I told her again. "It's good to hear...And it's good to see you," I told her truthfully. Petra gave me one of her cute shy smiles. There was a time I'd always fall for that. Maybe We could start at being friends again.

"So Mike is having this thing tonight, and everyone is going to be there you wanna come?" I asked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!
> 
> And thanks for waiting. Super sorry to anyone that's really been waiting on this one. I can't say when I know for sure the next chapter will be out because if any of you follow my other work you know I'm working on another story right now. But that doesn't mean this one isn't going to get finished, cause it will! Just give me time! There's a lot of ideas going on in this crazy brain And I try really hard to get them all out! but I promise I will work harder on this one for those of you who are still following this one! Again super duper sorry for the wait! 
> 
> Again thanks for reading!! You guys are the best and I love you all, and the comments you leave on all my work they make my day that just better! <3
> 
> Any thoughts for the next chapter? How will Levi react to finding out Erwin is dating reader at mikes party? What kind of drama do you think awaits reader and Levi? 
> 
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Like I said before I have no self-control don't judge me, it's just been eating away at me and I wanted to post it before I forgot about it and lost it in draft so here it is part two
> 
> I hope you guys like it, I'll tell you it's gonna be a wild ride if you hadn't picked that up already. 
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments, I'd love to hear your predictions for this story. The reader is a stripper now, so that's going to be interesting. 
> 
> (Also believe it or not readers new boyfriend is a canon character from Aot his full name is Samual Linke Jackson I found him on the wiki just google him lol) 
> 
> Anyways later taters 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
